The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component including a pair of electrode units and to a method of producing the ceramic electronic component.
In recent years, accompanied by miniaturization and thinning of electronic devices such as a portable terminal and a wearable device, miniaturization and thinning of electronic components mounted to the electronic devices have been rapidly progressed. However, if the electronic components are increasingly thinned, a mechanical strength (bending strength) in a thickness direction thereof is lowered, and damage easily occurs when the electronic components are mounted.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2012-222276 and 2013-65592 disclose a technology for improving a bending strength of a multi-layer ceramic capacitor. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-222276, by disposing internal electrodes for reinforcement that do not contribute to a capacitance formation, the bending strength of the multi-layer ceramic capacitor is increased. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-65592, the dielectric ceramics includes a plurality of types of crystal particles having different compositions, thereby improving the bending strength of the multi-layer ceramic capacitor.